What if the Cullen's weren't so tight
by SpeakNow143
Summary: What the Cullen's weren't one inseparable group at school and all had thier own groups of friends, and Edward was all by himelf with no freind and would never let anyone in can Bella be the one to break his shell and show him there is more to people than he thinks (they are all still vampires) All Bella's point of view. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

I know I'm more of a kickin'it fanfic kind of girl but the idea came to me no matter how bad and who was i to turn ot down? Okay guys I am entering the twilight fanfic zone dun dun dun

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1

Bella's point of view

Ok so I just got off the plane that brought me to forks. I see Charlie drive up to me in a police vehicle. Just great ever one is going to know that I am the police chiefs daughter. Why must it be do hard to fit in! The one thing I hate about small towns, is that once one person knows everyone knows.

Once we finally pulled into the driveway I saw a red truck parked in the driveway.

"Who's truck is that?" I asked.

"That is your truck Bella I bought it for you from the Black's do you remember them?" Charlie replied. To me he was Charlie maybe he was my dad biologically but until we got to know each other again. Really a Dad should keep contact with his daughter even if they were in different states. He however just let me slip away over the last 10 years. So he has to re earn the title in my eyes.

"Really?" I asked. I saw a look of worry on his face, I hugged him. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I said excitedly. Now I don't have to worry about driving to school in the police vehicle!

After unpacking I went to bed unable to sleep due to the rain.

School the next day was terrible everyone was pointing at me and talking about me as if couldn't hear them because I was the new girl. So when I got my lunch there was only one empty table so I sat there.

Halfway through my lunch someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Exscuse me this is my seat."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay there is chapter one sorry it is so short! It is just an intro. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks do much if you are still reading this I already have most of the story planed out. But PM me if you want to see something in it and might add it in unless it messes up my planning. ( I am only excepting ideas for this story though ) ENJOY! :)

0o0o0o0o0o0

I turned around ready to flip out about how I was already havering a bad day and they should not get on my nerves.

When I turned around I saw the most handsome man I have ever seen. He had bronze colored hair, he was tall and he had dark eyes. The dark eyes stood out against his dark skin and he looked like some one who had green eyes. Basically I was stunned into silence.

"Can I help you?" he asked chuckling at the end.

"Yeah leave me alone I don't see your name on the seat," I replied. I had made a fool of myself enough might as well toughen up now, then maybe he will forget about that embarrassing moment.

"I am sorry this is my table though, you know each kind of people have a table. The annoying know it alls sit over there," he said pointing to the other side of the room.

"No thanks, I'll sit elsewhere I don't want to be caught at the jerks table," I said. As I got up he covered his nose like I smelled and his dark eyes stared toward the floor.

"I'm sorry do I smell to you, because I am wearing this thing called perfume all the girls do these days," I replied.

"Know it all," he huffed.

"Real mature," I said rolling my eyes. Then I walked away and a girl skipped over to me.

"Hey I'm Angela, it seems you met Edward back there, anyway I was wondering if you wanted to come eat lunch with me?" she asked while not stopping smiling once. I don't even know if she stopped to breath throughout that whole sentence.

We walked up to a table in the middle of the room.

"Hey," said a voice behind me.

She bounced around to face me. "I can already tell we are going to be best friends, oh by the way I'm Alice." she said.

She had short hair that stuck out in a bunch of different directions and I was about 3 inches taller than her.

"I'm Bella," I said.

She laughed. " I know that, everyone knows you its not often that We get a new student," she said as we sat down.

"I'm sorry about my brother," Alice said.

"Not to be rude but; Edwards your brother you both look and act completely different," I said in shock.

"We were are adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen. Me, Edward, Emmit, Rosealine, and Jasper," she laughed.

"Yeah anyway he isn't very good with people exspecially girls," Alice said.

A tall man with blond hair sat down next to Alice and kissed her on the cheek.

"I would do anything to get him to except people more and trust himself more," said the guy who sat down next to Alice. He had wishpered that last part but I still heard it.

"Bella this is Jasper, Jasper this is Bella,"Alice said.

"Hi nice to meet you," he said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied.

Then Edward apears behind me facing Alice who sat facing me. "Alice I have to go," he said quickly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Another chapter yeah! I would love to hear what you think of it but don't review if you don't want to. LOVE YOU IF YOU READ MY STORIES bye3


	3. Chapter 3

Look I am sorry that I redid this chapter but I could not work with the old one. I am so sorry for not updating but I will try and make it up to you guys! If you are still reading this I love you guys and I promise I will start making chapters longer as well! I know it's been a month but to be honest I haven't come up with any good ideas recently that's why I asked for PM's and please do tell me if you have any ideas

0o0o0o0o0o0

All of a sudden Alice was standing at Edwards side. "Wait what why," Alice said her seemingly usually bubbly personality gone.

The girl next to me turned to me. "Hi I'm Angela!" She said with almost as much pep as Alice.

"Hey I'm..." I start but she cuts me off.

"I know who you are Issy" she said.

"I prefer Bella," I say honestly.

"Ya but everyone is gonna be calling you Bella, an I'm not just anyone," Angela.

"Okay Ella," I say.

"See you pick up fast. We're BFF's already! And our nicknames rhyme!" Angela or should I say Ella said excitedly.

"NoI thought my nickname was Issy! That doesn't rhyme with Ella!" I teased.

"Your right good thing too we don't want to be all match-ish an stuff, or we could end up like the pop's" she said. I was guessing that by pop's she meant the populars. I then looked to where she was pointing. Standing there was a group of girls all wearing similar outfits with the same fake laugh. It looked like the leader of the crew was a beautiful blonde girl.

"Don't worry I would never let you end up like that!" I said as we both laughed.

"You see the blonde?" She asks. I just nod slowly. "That is the leader Rosaline. She is Alice's stepsister, and their actually best friends," Angela said. I know why she said it to in her own way I could tell she was warning me not to talk about them in front of Alice, and the fact that they seemed nothing alike made it hard to picture them together.

I have to say there is something I liked about Alice and Angela I wouldn't question that. However I never stopped listening to Alice, Jasper, and Edward. This is what had been going on:

"I will tell you later," he said annoyed.

Then all of a sudden Alice looked into space and Jasper basically appeared next to her to make sure she was okay. You could tell that he loved her.

"You can't do that to her Edward we're proud vegetarians," Alice said panicked. Okay that was weird, but vegetarian would explain why they haven't eaten so far during lunch I guess. "Carlisle would be so disappointed," Alice finished. Wait who is Carlisle? Then I want to know why he would care.

Then they started talking a language I don't understand, but I do recognize I thing that bothers me. Edward is mad at me for an argument that isn't my fault!

Lets just say I'm frustrated! Then the weirdest thing happens I feel a shot of calm go through me.

"Okay, if you're feeling sick I guess you should go home," Alice said an obvious lie, but Angela seems to fall for it.

"Bella can I talk to you for a second?" Jasper ask me. My gut tell me no but I have a feeling it has to do with what just happened and I really need to know. We walk out to hallway and Alice follows.

"Okay what happened back there?" I ask. "Sh! We're not out of earshot yet!" Which so is not true because I know that no one could possibly hear us across the school. Right?

We walk out to my red ford truck and then they look around is if to make sure we are not being watched.

"Now will you tell me what is going on?" I ask seriously.

"We can't tell her," Alice says.

"We have to she is to curious. We don't need the news to spread we would have to transfer, and you know how hard that would be," he said.

"Hey! It was your idea to get attached," Alice said crossing her arms.

"I'm still here you know," I say slowly.

"Okay, we aren't normal ," Alice said. No really Alice I didn't guess that!

"You see..." Jasper gets cut off by Alice's hand going over his mouth.

"It is not our place to say," Alice said.

"I am so sorry but I promise everything will make sense soon," Jasper promised.

4th period I had biology I passed in flying colours on my own when everyone else had a partner, to look at bacteria.

All to soon it was last period. I looked down at my schedule and noticed I had gym. AHHH! I hate gym!

I got through without injuring anyone! I drove home proud of my self, curious with the Cullen's and strangely worked about Edward. I blame the last one on hormones! I can still blame things on hormones at the age of 17, right?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay I lied its been over a month! But I promise it won't happen again! I swear! Thanks for reading happy 1 day late Halloween!


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT I REDID CHAPTER IF YOU DID NOT READ THE NEW VERSION PLEASE GO BACK AND DO SO** Now on with the story! without further ado chapter 4!

0o0o0o0o0

"Checkmate, I win!" Jacob yelled excitedly as his black pawns cornered my king and queen, he acted as if this wasn't my first time playing chess. Don't call me crazy everything makes a different move and I never had the patience. However, somehow Jacob convinced me that this was a good idea.

"What! No fair! You cheated!" I yelled standing up to get some snacks. Okay I was lying I know he didn't cheat but it is fun to bug him sometimes.

"What do you mean I cheated? I won fair and square, you know it too! You just don't want to admit it," he said with a giant smile stretched across his face. He had the smile as when he was 5. He is one of the few friends I have here cause our dads are friends, we were best friends before me and my mom moved to Phoenix.

"Whatever Jacob, you want something to eat? I'm so hungry!" I said walking into the kitchen.

"I'll have one of the bags of chips my dad brought over. He brought like 8 he claims that watching a game isn't fun without junk food," Jacob said smiling.

"That reminds me we are probably going to get kicked out of the family room any minute now because the game is going to start!" I said.

"That's okay we can stay here in the kitchen I guess. So how was your first day at school?" Jacob asked.

"Actually kind of strange," I then told him about the whole day and a look of hatred covered his face.

"Stupid blood suckers!" he said annoyed.

"Pardon me?" I asked confused. Then the phone started to ring. I picked it up and pressed talk because I didn't want to deal with Jacob in a bad mood that is never fun.

"Hello," I said slowly remembering that I didn't check to see who was calling.

"Hey," said a voice as smooth as silk.

"Edward?" it came out like a question because I really was surprised that out of everyone that could have called me it was the kid who I wanted to talk to the least.

"Yes," he laughed as if I shouldn't be surprised that he had called me. Argh! He is so annoying. Okay maybe I did find him attractive, a little okay I'm lying again I find him a lot more than a little attractive but that is where it ends. I do not like his attitude and he shouldn't think that I want to talk to him!

"So why did you call me?" I said and then added to it. "And how did you get my phone number?"

"Alice gave it to me," he said simply.

"Then, back to the first question," I replied.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"No! I thought you called me because you didn't need to talk to me," sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I just need to talk to you in person okay, not over the phone."

"Look I gave Alice your homework from biology, what could you possibly need to talk about?" I asked.

"Again. I need to talk to you in person, how about you go to the library with me tomorrow after school and then I'll drive you home," Edward said.

"Wait the library the last thing that is, is private," I heard what I assumed to be Alice talking to Edward.

"Shut up Alice, where do you suggest I take her," Edward said.

"I already told you, you have to take her to a busy restaurant where no one will pay attention to you or what you're saying," Alice said.

"I'm still here," I said loudly.

"Oh! Hey Issy whats up," Alice said into the phone and I forgot that Edward was there and started talking.

"Well I just got my ass whooped at a game of chess! And I can't even say a computer beet me, Jacob you know the kid I told you about earlier after school when we were talking how I used to live here and he was one of the few people here that I knew," I said. It completely slipped my mind until now that I had told her about that but she ended up coming over to my place after school to hang out with me since my Dad wouldn't be getting back until the blacks came a couple hours later. So her and Angela had come over and explained to me the popularity pyramid of the school, then we talked about gossip. They ended up leaving 15 minutes before my Dad came home. "Anyway we were just grabbing something to eat when Edward called," I said before realizing he was probably listening.

"Okay cool, see you at school tomorrow , Edward no I'm not giving you back the phone yet! I'm still talking to Issy!" Alice said as I heard movement meaning they were now playing tug of war with the phone.

"Bye Alice see you in school tomorrow," I replied. Then one of their fingers hit the hang up button as in their game of tug of war and I stood listening to the phone beep.

"Was that the kids from school?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Well, do you want a rematch at chess!" Jacob said excitedly.

"NO!"

"Okay no need to be mean about it. How about, checkers?" He asked

"No! I don't have enough brain power left to win at one of those games," I said.

"Well who said that you were going to win anyway?" Jacob asked teasingly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I am so sorry for not updateing I have been working on other stories that I haven't posted yet because I promised myself I wouldn't post anything knew until I finished a couple of my current stories so Chapter 5 let's do this thing! Sorry for not updateing I haven't had much inspiration sorry!**

**0.0**

_Meet me out at the front enterance! I have big gossip! It's important! -Ella_

That is so Angela for you, I have come to know her as the girl who is friends with basically everyone. I am not really like that, I couldn't be that bubbly if I wanted to, but she pulls it off better that I do. I drive up to the school in my miracle on wheels with my Ipod on full blast my Ipod's sound system sucks big time! I know it is only my second day but I already feel like I have been here forever. You and I tonight starts blasting from my Ipod oh my gosh I can not listen to this right now. Probably because Alice convinced me to 'talk' to her jerk of a brother Edward! Uh! I don't know why I am doing it that little girl is super perswaysive darn it! The only way my old friends got me to do things like this is if they blackmailed me.

I parked on the street next to the school, one of the downsides to being the new girl is that everyone has a parking sopt and taking someone elses can mean making instant enemy's. What the heck! That is so not how things worked in phinex. However I am prettty sure I am going to have to except the fact that nothing in the town of Forks seems to be what I am used to.

I get out of my car and grab my bag slinging it over one shoulder. I look keep my head down as I walk up to the front of the school gosh I wish I could be invisable at least my first day of school wasn't a total disaster. Plus I am not a total loser I am not stupidly staring at the ground I am staring at my Ipod as I listen to music which probably isn't all that better, but I am going to tell myself that it is different.

"Hey Is," Alices bubbly voice said and I screamed. "Relax Is it's just me," she said and we both started laughing I looked over at her only she could make neon coloured stockings look casual. Her wardrobe was basically the complette oposite of mine she wore bright coloured everything where as I wore dark coloured everything which king of made me blend in here because once your here you get the feeling that the weather is gray because even if it's not raining the sky is still cloked by a layer of grey coulds.

"Sorry Alice I scare easy," say and smile a real smile it seems that Alice is one of the few people who can get me to smile in dreary Forks. "Hey, has Angela told you what gossip is so important that she is bursting to tell me?" I asked as we continued to aproch the front door.

"No, she hasn't told me but I have a feeling I know what it is," she said as she smirked at me.

"So are you going to tell me what is?" I asked I usually wasn't one for gossip but Alice and Angela were rubbing off on me. I haven't decided if that was a good thing or not yet.

"Finally it took you long enough Issy!" a voice that could only be Angela's said as I walked up to her with Alice at my side as I aproched her.

"Goodness Ella just tell me what your not telling me please!" I asked.

"Depends how badly do you want to know?" Ella asked with an evil smirk. Then Ben aproched behind us and wrapped his arms around Ella. I didn't know much about Ben I knew he was sweet quiet and Ella's boyfriend and that is about it.

"So Bella how dose it feel to be the girl one of the fotball team's star players wants to bring to the dance so bad that he dumps his girlfiend of 3 months to ask you to the dance," Ben asked and I saw by the glare Ella was giving him that he just told me the important gossip.

"Wait, what?" I asked still taken back in shock.

"Well my boyfriend dropped me to go run off with you," a girl I had been told's name was Jessica spat at me as she stopped to glare at me. She was attractive I guess you could say she gave a pretty decent stink eye I will give her that then a blond guy aproched us he wasn't all that atractive in my opinion he looked super cocky so I would probably never go for him but by the way that Jessica was looking at him this was her ex.

"Hey, Jess go easy on the new girl would you. My names Mikey you want to," He said as he started to direct the converstion at me he probably hoped that me being in a group would make me nervous and say yes to bad I am not that kind of girl. So I polietly okay maybe not too polietly interupted him.

"No thank's Mike I am not interested," I said finished off with my award winning smirk. I could see Alice and Ella's eye's turn to look at me proud they obviously didn't really like Mikey that much. Mikey look suprised but he wasn't going to let me get away that easy.

"I wasn't going to ask you that I was going to ask you if you wanted to have me show you around the school," he said trying to cover up with an obvious lie and I could see Ben trying to hold in his laughter and heard Alice as she didn't even try to hide it.

"Well I am still not interested I was shown around the school yesterday," I said to him and then turned around and walked away from him and my friends followed me obviouslt glad to leave his anoying but behind.

"Well who did show you around?" Mikey asked me as I continued to walk away I was about to answer Alice when she turned around and yelled a complette lie but it left Mikey's mouth so wide his jaw naerly hit the ground and I couldn't help but burst out laughing once I turned around.

"EDWARD," Alice yelled to him and the moment was priceless. Then I was almost sure that we had been caught in our lie when Edward himself aprouched Mikey and said in a manner so polite and calm I almost colapsed because I was laughing so hard.

"Close your mouth Mikey it's rude and you might start catching flies," Edward said and then he walked up to us and after looking me straight in the eye which kind of creaped me out he then turned to Alice and said. "So sis why are you yelling my name out in the school parkinglot," he said looking utterly lost. Alice was still laughing unconrolably so I started talking.

"Well I don't know why she did that but I can tell you what happened to lead up to that, while she recouvers," I said as I looked at her that might not be quite so soon.

"Well you see..." I then explained everything up to that part.

"WAIT WHAT! Alic why would you do that?" Edward asked as he turned to her wo now was standing with Jasper. When did he get there? I am so lost.

"You know it's because you never show interest in girls or anyone for that matter so I thought his reaction would be priceless, which may I say it totaly was," Alice said smiling. "Plus now nobody can spread rumors that your secretly gay you should thank me," she said as if it was obvious.

"Woah back up people have been saying what about me?" he asked as his eyes bulged. He looked so hot anyway though. Wait Bella what did you just think! AH! I can't believe I just thought that I do not like that jerk! _Yeah you keep telling yourself that. _Shut up stupid mind!

"That your gay and you would know that if you came out from underneath your rock a little more often," Jasper said and then he looked bck at Alice as they walked off talking to eachother.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. Everyone seemed fairly suprised when Edward sat with us at lunch.

"Hey Issy can I come over to your place for a couple of hours?" Ella asked.

"Of course do you need a ride?" I asked and she nodded once we were settled in our car she turned to me and then said everything in a rush.

"IthinkEdwardhasacrushonyou," she said and then gasped for breath as she put on her seat belt.

"Woah! Slow down breath and then tell me again," I said as I laughed at her what had her all worked up? She was more excited that this morning what was wrong wait did Mikey do something stupid. Uh he had came up to me at lunch and tried to seduce me then he said 'have you changed your mind' I then slapped him across the face infront of the whole school which was definitaly satisfying and then said 'never leave me alone' then I proceded in eating my lunch.

"I think Edward has a crush on you," she said in a more audible voice.

"No he dosen't," I said. There was no way that Edward had a crush on me! was there? Wait calm down Bella not all gossip is true. The thing that scared me the most about this news is that it excited me I would never admit it though.

"OMG! You like him too! You don't understand he is always by himself and now he is talking to people and stuff," she said suprised. "Wait and you guy's are going to a resturant and stuff! I have to help you get dresssed up!" She said smile stretched across her face.

"Stop saying and stuff! Plus I don't like him," I said but my voice was too high and I couldn't look her in the eyes. "Okay maybe a little but I don't want to. He is a jerk I don't like people like that." I decided to go with complette honesty because my voice betrayed me when it came to white lies!

"Oh come on Issy that was yesterday he was better today and you know it," she said. It was the truth too he had been nothing but kind. Darn it I hate when she was right but then I remembered something that might work to my advantage in this argument.

"If he likes me then why was he so upset this morning when Alice lied about him showing me around school?" I asked smug thinking I had won this argument. Sadly I hadn't because I am coming to learn that Ella always has a comeback!

"Probably because he was scared people would learn about his secret," She said as we pulled into my driveway where she went through my closet looking for anything that was 'decent' aparently I didn't own decent in Ella's eyes.

"Bye Issy," she said as she left me in a skirt and shirt that she deemed aproved.

10 minutes later there was a knock on the door I got up and opened the door to find Edward in a black button down shirt and dark jeans. "Alice forced me to dress up this isn't a date or anything," he said as he stood at the door. I smirked at him that was real smooth of him just coming in and 'graceing' me with his presence. I decided I would enter on a sarcastic remarc and then finishing in a way that he would know i didn't want to do this, you know so he could get to cocky.

"Hello to you too. Angela dressed me up she deemed my whole wordrobe unbearable, of course if Alice hadn't basically forced me to say yes I wouldn't have had to go through that," I spat at him as I stepped outside into the dreary Forks air that was suprizingly warm.

We rode to the diner in silence and then sat down at a table at the window. "So first thing is first you should know that Alice sees the future," he said so simply as if it was a thing anyone could do like tell time.

"She can what now?" I asked as I looked at him as if he was insane which he was aparently.

"Just trust me and I can read anyones mine except yours," he mummbled the last part as if he didn't want me to hear it.

"Really so I am special?" I asked trying to get on his nerves hoping that this was just some long dream and I would hopefully wake up in phinex where my mom would talk with me about it we would laugh at it and then we would watch some stupid chick flick together.

"This isn't some dream," he said to me.

"Thought that you couldn't read my mind," I said a little nervous that maybe he could my thoughts were mine to think and I wanted them to stay that way.

"Look I didn't want to tell you this but Alice says I have too first think about it our family is different aren't we we're fast and werid and our skin is abnormally cold," he said reaching out to touch my arm to emphisis his point as his cool skin touched my warm skin how can his skin be so cold the heater in the diner is cranked way up. Then he leaned in and sowed me fangs that dropped down from his gums larger than his other teeth and definatly not fake.

"But how?" I asked as I looked at him confused.

"What do you think I am?" he asked me as he leaned in towards me probably trying to scare me but suprisingly I wasn't scared I felt safe for some reason which probably makes me crazy but I am going to pretend that this is still a dream.

"I am not scared," I said simply. "Vampire," I finished as I leaned back in my seat waiting for my reaction.

"You should be," he said he tryed to seem intimadating but he just looked utterly confused. "How are you not scared or in denial?" he asked.

"Are you telling me that you lied to me?" I asked jokingly because I knew that he wasn't. "Wait your not going to drink my blood are you?" I asked sarcastically.

"No me and my family drink animal blood why would we go to a highschool and go through all that trouble if we ate humans?" Then it all made sence the vegaterian comment and everything.

"Kind of ironic calling yourselves vegaterians when you get you blood rom animals," I said laughing. His eye's buldged. "What did you think I didn't hear you guys in the cafetiria relax I already had all the pecies and now I have but the puzzle together."

"Well we should get going now that you know my work here is done," he said as he got up waiting for me to follow him.

"Why did you have to tell me?" I asked.

"Ask Alice," he said and then we headed outside got in his volvo and headed to my place he walked me to the door of my place and when I went to go inside he pulled me into his arms and kissed me! After a second I kissed him back but as soon as I kissed back he steped away and then headed to his car so fast i almost doubted he was ever there then I steped inside to find my Dad.

"Who was that?" he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it has been way to long I have just been so busy! However with the school year coming to a close I am hoping to settle back into a routine! So Sorry!**

**0.0**

"Dad you know the Cullens right?" I asked skirting around the question.

"I do but that wasn't the question," he said. He had a smile stretched across his face as he then tapped his foot waiting semi patiently for my response.

"Well that was their youngest son Edward," I said slowly.

"They are a good family. Wait is he your boyfriend?" I could now tell for sure that my Dad was defiantly uncomfortable and I was loving every second of it. He hated talking about stuff like this he wanted me to not meet a guy until I was out of his house and I was no longer his responsibility.

"No... Yes, I don't know?" That last one was the absolute honest truth of I have no idea. The bigger question the one that was most important is do I want him to be? Dose his first impression the strongest impression on a person mean that he truly is a jerk or was he just having a bad day or as Ella claimed is his change in attitude because of me. I understand that he is defiantly socially awkward sometimes but aren't we all? Am I really making excuses for him?

"Do you want him to be?" How dose he always know which questions will stump me?

"I think so," I say finally admitting it to myself when I said it to Angela I wasn't ready to admit it but now I am and I can't wait to find out what he thinks. How am I going to find out what he thinks? Why dose this have to be so hard. Wait back up Issy this is the guy no vampire that has probably lived for longer than your father and here you are crushing on him! He probably sees me as a little girl a child with no appeal.

"Look Dad I am tired I am going to go to sleep," I said and then yawned man I didn't notice how tired I was until now!

I got upstairs pulled out a pair of old dark blue plaid pajamas and went to take a shower. After finishing showering while belting out 'I want it that way' for a while in the shower (I am so good at multitasking) I tucked myself into bed.

I dreamed that I was looking into a mirror except I had red eyes and ivory skin my hair was more silky and my features sharper then I was running fast too fast I couldn't breath I felt as if I didn't have to. I cornered someone I couldn't see their face I was focused on their neck. What the hell was going on I thought the dreamer was in control of the dream I didn't want this! What was I doing?

I woke up sweating then I noticed I wasn't in bed and started to squirm. Since when was Charlie awake at this hour?

I looked up and then I saw him. Edward cradled me his head hovering over me. I locked eyes with him and expected him to run away but he didn't instead he sat there and started until he finally built up the courage to speak.

"Are you okay," he asked softly.

"Yeah," I said smiling he made me feel safe and as long as he was here I would remain feeling the same.

"I was unfair to do that to you to just kiss you and then ditch you," I laughed the way he said it was just so funny to me and I didn't know why.

"It's okay but I have a question," I said and his slow growing smile vanished.

"I don't know if I am in the mood to talk about what it's like to be a monster tonight," he said and I noticed he thought I was talking about something different. However I found the statement intriguing he was infuring that there would be more nights and I enjoyed that idea.

"That wasn't what I wanted to ask," I said smiling and he visibly relaxed.

"Then go ahead," He said as his smile slowly began to spread across his face.

"What dose it mean?" I questioned.

"What dose what mean?" he asked confused.

"The kiss."

He sighed. "After everything you learned today that is what you want to know?" I could hear him chuckle.

"Of course."

"Because your different," He said it as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"I don't know if that is a compliment," I said trying to brighten the mood.

"I like you," he said and then he lied me down on the bed. "Sleep."

"Stay."

"Always," I heard him whisper as my eyelids shut reluctantly.

**0.0**

**hope that was okay tell me what you think I hope it doesn't take that long for me to update again!**


End file.
